Wings of Melancholy
by Pokibal2001
Summary: "Are you telling me t-that my world no longer exists?" Noroo's other half stared at Bridgette with sorrow. He replied,"Yes." She clenched her fists, shutting her tearful eyes. She asks, "And... *sob* Felix?" The butterfly kwami sighed, "He's... He's erased as well." The former Ladybird let out a wail of despair, lost in a strange universe where she was no longer the hero.
1. Memories

**Miraculous Ladybug Fanfiction**

Introducing….

 ** _Wings Of Melancholy Remix_**

Disclaimer: This show will **never** be mine. For entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 1: Memories

* * *

"This is the end, Ladybird! You and your hampering fortune!" Papillon snarled as he raised his cane, crackling purple energy gathering at the tip. The corrupted Butterfly has no intention of giving the polka dotted heroine mercy.

Bridgette closed her eyes shut. There's no way she can survive the next attack, not after receiving near fatal wounds from the long harrowing fight with her partner against the one that has been responsible for spreading his butterflies of discord in the city of lights.

When Ladybird and Black Cat confronted Papillon in his lair, which just happens to be a giant zeppelin in the sky that made arriving into said lair so awfully difficult, the duo avatars of Blessing and Misfortune were taken surprise by the ferocity of the villain's attacks.

Her partner was briefly incapacitated after a strong swing of that accursed cane to the face and sent flying across the room, leaving Ladybird to deal with the rest of the Papillon's barrage of attacks. It was so frustrating trying to land a hit on Papillon, only for him to dodge her yoyo attacks with a such nimble grace befitting of a butterfly and striking her sides with his own cane.

Who would have thought that someone who had been hiding in the shadows and manipulating people from afar for so long, is actually capable of close combat through agility and evasion? Papillon could practically give Ladybird and Black Cat a run for their money in terms of their body speed.

Bridgette wondered if the cliché 'life flashing in your eyes before death' is actually a thing because all of a sudden, memories of her whole life swarmed through her mind. Every precious moment that she once took for granted branded themselves deeply into her psyche, the emotions that filled every one of them rushes through like a running river of water.

As Papillon swung his energy-infused cane at her, Bridgette's perception of time starts to go in slow-motion.

She remembered the rush of excitement that fuelled her for the first day of school…

How ecstatic she become when she made friends with her new best bud Tasha…

How her heart thumps with admiration when she met the stern but caring Felix Agreste…

How she spent her time with her beloved parents, rather it would be playing video games with her daddy or having a bake off with her maman…

How she encountered the embodiment of Creation and said kwami granting her the ability to become the heroine of Blessing; Ladybird…

How she would spend her evening patrols jumping on rooftops with Black Cat as her reliable friend and partner even when he's constantly flirting with her and throwing those horrible cat puns…

How she would chase after Felix with hearts in her eyes and how Felix tried to turn her down as gently as he could without being too uninterested nor conceited and not infecting her with his bad luck (that part she found out later)…

How she fought alongside the ever protective and serious Black Cat to stop the deranged akuma from destroying Paris and purify the corrupted butterflies…

How she and Tasha managed to drag the protesting blonde to her parent's bakery for a 'friendly' dinner when they found out about Felix's neglect from his own parents after months of getting to know him…

How his polite smile turned genuine when nothing went wrong (her Blessing having negated his Misfortune) and how his reserved self slowly peeled away, revealing another side of him that reminded her uncomfortably too much like a certain 'feline'…

How they both found out about each other identities and how unamused she was when she realises that him kissing her could grant him freedom from the Misfortune. Fortunately, Felix assured her that he would never plan to seduce her even from the beginning and his flirting with her was him being actually interested…

How their budding romance actually improved their team dynamic and how close they become into stopping Papillon's reign of terror in Paris…

Bridgette's mind become consumed with despair as she soon realises that she's going to die.

She knew her death would bring anguish and devastation to so many of her loved ones, like her parents and Tasha; who could never understand how she died.

However, no one would feel more broken than Felix Agreste himself.

Her beloved already has an emotionally stunted background with his parents' absence that empty manor he called his home for weeks, his Misfortune causing more than enough distress in his life and him being alienated by many of their peers because of his aloofness that acts as a psychological defense mechanism caused by his lonely upbringing.

The last thing Bridgette wanted was for her death to become Felix's breaking point.

Papillon's psychotic smirk grew wider, his corrupted energy-infused cane grew closer and closer in her line of vision.

' _Maman… Daddy… Tasha…'_

A lone, single tear ran down her cheek.

' _Felix… I-I...'_

The very tip of the cane was about to strike the chest area where her heart was.

 _'...I love you all.'_

" **NOOOOOOO!"**

* * *

" _NOOOOOOOO!"_

 _Bridgette slipped over a puddle of water and crashed onto said water body, submerging her butt in dirty rain water and soaking the rest of her jeans._

 _The poor girl wondered with a whimper if bad luck is out with a vengeance to make her suffer during her first day of collège in her third year._

" _Hey, are you okay?"_

 _Bridgette glanced up and her blue belle eyes widened at the hand that was being offered to her with the owner being none other than Felix Agreste, model extraordinaire and hard-working student to boot._

 _Bridgette never really liked Felix to begin with. Despite his devilishly handsome looks, his freezing opposition to anything that remotely resembled a social activities caused most of her classmates stirred clear of him._ _The boy always seemed to be quite a snappy mood and rather preferred to be on his own. It doesn't help that the rumour mill was literally churning out the latest gossip about him, worsening his already lone-wolf reputation._

 _Heck, when she introduced herself to him the year before when he first transferred to her class; Felix shot her an alarmed glance that quickly and not so subtly turns into heavy disinterest._

 _In the end, he merely greeted his name before excusing himself to go somewhere else in utmost hurry. Almost as if he was fleeing from her like she was a plague._

 _Bridgette has never felt so insulted._

 _So please excuse her for narrowing her eyes at the blonde model with suspicion._

 _Nevertheless, months of observing him from whenever the timing was convenient (she does not have a crush on him, thank you very much) has led her to conclude that Felix doesn't seem to be the type of person to play a practical prank on anyone. He just seemed to be the short of person who was too stiff and serious._

 _With a resigned sign, Bridgette decides to give Felix a chance and grabbed his hand; ignoring the tingling sensation of his hand holding hers as the blonde boy pulled her up._

 _While Bridgette attempted to brush off the excess water from her clothes, Felix had never once remarked a jerkish comment about her situation and even gave her his black handkerchief as help. No jeers nor even disapproving glares_ _._

 _If anything... Did she saw a hint of bemusement in his silvery blue eyes?_

" _Thank you." she spoke somewhat with gratitude._ _Maybe Bridgette judged him a little too harshly at the time since while he may needed a lesson in social courtesy, he's not that mean-spirited._

 _To her surprise, Felix's face blushed before rubbing the back of his head._

" _Your welcome. I am deeply sorry for my rude behaviour but…I was not exactly in the best mood. Personal problems."_

 _Bridgette smiled back softly, with a blush of her own as guilt churned in her stomach_

 _That... made a whole lot of sense. If she was in a bad mood too, she wasn't the most pleasant person to talk to at the moment. She should've have given him a second chance if she had realised that was the case._

 _Maybe... Just maybe... Most of the rumours about him being an anti-social jerk were a tad bit exaggerated._

 _Plus, he looks so cute when he's bashful._

" _Well, I guess I caught you on a really bad time. How unlucky of me, eh?" Bridgette remarked playfully._

 _Felix stared blankly at her with wide eyes before he started to laugh boisterously much to her bewilderment, as though he understood a private joke from her statement alone._

 _However, the one detail that Bridgette was overwhelmed by was the fact that Felix Agreste is laughing._

 _Laughing._

 _The same stiff and brooding lone wolf who always had a chilling snark at hand whenever someone was attempted a conversation with him, was laughing ._

 _And Bridgette Dupein-Cheng was the one who made him laugh._

 _Just as soon as he laughed, he stopped suddenly; as though Felix just realised he did something grievously wrong._

" _I'm sorry… I have to go."_

 _No, she won't let him._

 _Before he could move whatsoever, Bridgette made a swift grab of his arm and prompted her classmate to stare back at her in shock._

" _Wait! Don't go, I... Can we be friends?" She asked him quickly, the words rolling off from her tongue like a waterfall._

 _She thought Felix's steel blue eyes could not get any bigger but lo and behold, they actually did._

 _Bridgette was definitely and absolutely sure that Felix has a secret heart of pure gold laying underneath that glacial countenance of his._ _He could just as easily left her sprawling on the sodden floor like an idiot and be on his merry way._

 _Yet, he chose not to. He helped her instead. T_ _o Bridgette, this made Felix an enigma in her mind because of the way he shows himself to others._

 _Now? She's curious about him, perhaps even wanting to be friends with him._

 _Tasha was probably going to think that she's crazy for doing something no other student in their_ _collège_ _was brave enough to do but she wants to befriend Felix just because. How does one explain friendship? It just happen._

 _For several minutes, Felix stared at her with deep contemplation._

 _Finally, he sighed in resignation._

" _Fine, but if our friendship falls apart because of me…''_

 _Is that why he was so scared? Because he thought he might ruin their potential friendship? No, Bridgette's intuition told her that it goes much deeper than that. Nevertheless, she grabbed his hand and did a gentle handshake; squeezing just to hope it might comfort him._

" _Don't be so down, you pessimist. You'll never know until you try. By the way, I'm Bridgette. Bridgette Dupein-Cheng" She greeted him with a sincere smile._

 _For a brief moment, Felix was silent. Then, a soft curving of lips formed a shy smile._

 _A smile that was filled with nervousness but also genuine happiness. Bridgette has never felt her face feel like a volcano._

 _It didn't take long for that shy smile to turn into a confident smirk as he snarked back,_ " _Heh, don't be so cocky you optimist. Okay fine, I'll try. My name Felix Agreste and it's a pleasure to meet you."_

 _It could have been sarcastic statement, but both of them knew that Felix was truly taking a chance in friendship._

 _But Bridgette found something else that may or may not be good for the state of her heart._

 _She ends up falling in love with him._

* * *

Drops of blood splattered on Ladybird's polka-dotted mask, the hot sensation of the crimson liquid jolting her back into the present.

Bridgette opened her blue belle eyes just to see the Papillon's bloody cane protruding from Black Cat's back.

"What!?" Papillon exclaimed in shock.

A gasp escaped her lips.

' _No… Please, no….'_

Followed by a sputtering of denial.

"My... Lady..." Felix sputtered as he gave Papillon an uppercut to the jaw, sending the dreadful villain away.

With the last of his strength, Felix turned to her with a pained grimace on his face before collapsing onto her lap.

 _'It can't be... It can't...'_

His steel blue eyes slowly close as he muttered his dying words to his beloved bug.

"I-I... Always... L-loved you..."

Muttering his last words, Felix's body went limp in her arms.

Bridgette wailed.

" ** _FELIX!"_**

* * *

Well, hi guys. In case, you guys don't know; the first chapter and possibly the next takes place in my own interpretation of the PV universe before moving on to the canon world, the Quantic universe where Marinette and Adrien lived in. Since this fic is written before season 2, there's a high chance I will end up putting this fic as an AU.

As added trivia, I changed the names of the PV miraculous wielders to highlight the differences between both universes.

PV: Quantic

Ladybird: Ladybug

Black Cat: Chat Noir

Tasha: Alya

Papillon: Hawkmoth

 **A/N: Hey, guys! I'm back! I am so sorry that it took so long to update this. Iat has been, what? Two, three years now? Wow, time flies and now, I feel like a darned jerkish meanie for leaving this story and all of you readers behind; laying in the dust and not even a hint of proper hiatus. I am sincerely sorry for that.**

 **I admit, I literally cringed when I reread the original chapters. So many mistakes... Ugh, I had to fix this mess and turn it back into a proper story. So yeah, in case if it wasn't obvious, the unofficial hiatus is over!**

 **Be ready to read the next and improved chapters next time on WOM! See yah!**


	2. Mistakes

**Miraculous Ladybug Fanfiction**

Introducing….

 _ **Wings Of Melancholy**_

Disclaimer: This show will **never** be mine. For entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 2 **Remix** : Mistakes

* * *

The moment Plagg felt death claimed his chosen, the embodiment of Destruction was suddenly cast out of the ring. As a result, Black Cat's body reverted back to Felix Agreste.

The spark of lethargy that was once prominent in the black kwami's vibrant green orbs was replaced by a overwhelming wave of distraught, an anguished moan of despair erupted from Plagg's throat as he immediately fly towards the dead corpse that was once Felix Agreste, clinging onto his cold cheeks.

Not again. Not another one of his precious kittens.

Plagg knew that, as an immortal spirit, he would outlive every single one of his previous chosen and combined with the fact that heroes of Misfortune are more likely to lose their lives earlier than the other chosen ones of the Miraculous, there was always a chance that Felix might die young.

Plagg was no stranger to grief after many centuries of experiencing loss of his kittens for so many times, but that does not mean it hurts any less.

The black kwami could sense remnants of Noroo's magical essence in the fatal wound that claimed Felix's life. Plagg knew after that even in the best case scenario, Noroo would be traumatised for being indirectly responsible for letting a power-hungry lunatic use his powers to murder Plagg's current chosen.

Knowing how emotional the embodiment of Inspiration tend to be, Noroo might end up doing something drastic just to atone for the tragedy. Despite being always annoyed at how compassionate Noroo might get at times, Plagg will not and will never hold a grudge against him. It was Papillon's fault for what gas happened, not Noroo's.

Speaking of that blasphemous individual…

"Hmp, this was… unexpected but his death will have to do."

Plagg hissed aggressively and Ladybird, who was so choked with heartache and spluttering incoherent words of apologies, looked up in anger and glared at Papillon with such ferocity that the villain himself was temporarily intimidated before maintaining his composure once more.

Fortunately for Ladybird, it was that one moment that allows her the chance to use Lucky Charm.

The black and red object revealed itself to be a grenade. A flash grenade, to be exact.

And the trigger was already taken off.

Plagg shouted, "Throw it at him!"

Ladybird did it with no hesitation and two years of mastering her aim with her yo-yo has allowed her to throw the flash grenade right between Papillon's eyes.

" **GYAAAH!"**

With Papillon momentarily distracted, Ladybird rose up with a vengeance in an attempt to take back the butterfly brooch away but Plagg knew it would be fruitless to do so. Once Papillon realises that Ladybird will try to take away the source his powers (which does not belong to him, by the way), he could just nimbly dodge away from the hero of Blessing with a quick step of his foot.

After all, Ladybird only disabled his sight but not his agility.

So Plagg has an idea.

An idea so horrifying that it can make Tikki be taken aback at him for resorting to such drastic measures.

An idea so forbidden that it was the reason Papillon was after it all this time.

An idea so… so heart-breaking that both Felix and Bridgette will never forgive him when the plan comes to fruition. The magic that binds him and Tikki made sure the current duo of Fate will never see the consequences coming to bite them in the butt.

"Ladybird, don't!" He called out to her.

Bridgette turned to him with an impatient huff. She has become acquainted with the embodiment of Destruction after her and Felix's respective identity reveals to one another. Despite his rather lax personality, she knows he truly cared about Felix.

So why was Plagg stopping her from delivering justice to his chosen's murderer?

"What is it, Plagg!? This man killed Felix and he doesn't deserve the Butterfly anymore!" Bridgette snapped at the black kwami.

"I know! But there's a way to bring back Felix and stop Papillon!" Plagg replied desperately.

"What!?" Bridgette exclaimed, blinking in confusion.

A way? As in, a solution to solve all this? To revive Felix? To stop Papillon?

Plagg then notices that Papillon is about to recover from his temporary blindness and if he doesn't act quickly, Ladybird's luck charm will be all for naught and his plan will fail.

"But what do you-"

"No time!" Plagg interrupted her, "Take the ring out and wear it!"

Just as before, Ladybird did not hesitate to do what she was asked to do. If an immortal spirit with centuries of experience, even if he was the lazy and camembert loving Plagg, has solution to this, then she'll gladly do it.

The moment she slid the Ring of Misfortune onto her finger, it starts to resonate with her Earrings of Blessing as Plagg become absorbed into it. Soon, a bright purple light starts to emit from her entire body; covering her from head to toe. Despite the intense power that flowed within her, she never felt so… _wonderful._

"No, stop! That power is meant to be mine!"

Bridgette, completely cloaked in bright violet light as swirls of gold energy lines flowed throughout her illuminated body, then glared hatefully at Papillon as he attempted to lunge at her with his cane. She didn't let him have a chance of course, as she pointed her hand in the direction of the villain and felt the urge to use the primordial magic granted to her to rip the Brooch of Affinity away from the despicable human being who deserved absolutely _nothing._

A wave of purplish gold energy erupted from Ladybird's hand and hit Papillon right in his chest where the brooch was located at. When the ancient magic started to penetrate the villain, Papillon felt none of the comfort Ladybird had from the purple light as he felt the magical energy of Inspiration brutally torn away from him; the Butterfly brooch slowly loosening from his dress shirt.

 **"No, nooooo!"**

The ancient magic erupted, sending Papillon flying across the room unconscious while the brooch fell to the floor and this resulted in Noroo being released from the miraculous artefact.

Bridgette stared curiously at the purple kwami. While bearing some similarities with Tikki and Plagg, the major differences would the different colour, addition of butterfly wing on his and the antenna being located at bottom instead of the head. Said kwami eventually flew up towards Ladybird and the hero of Blessing could see the expression of sincere gratitude on his face.

"Thank you… Thank you so much for freeing me…" His grateful expression then morphed into mournful guilt, "I am very sorry for Black Cat's death… I am so sorry…"

Unable to ignore the elephant in the room anymore, Bridgette set her sight on the Felix's body and set down on the cold, hard floor. Using her hands to cover her tearful eyes from seeing the painful sight anymore, Bridgette began to sob quietly. Rivulets of tears streamed down her cheeks as she wondered about the consequences after this.

How? She thought in her mind. How can she get through this? How can she heal from the pain of Felix's death? How can she explain Felix's death to everyone? Defeating Papillon should have ended in jubilant victory and not this… this horrible tragedy.

Then Ladybird remembered a sudden memory…

* * *

" _Why is Papillon so gung-ho on getting our miraculouses?"Bridgette once asked Tikki._

 _The embodiment of Creation giggled in amusement at her chosen's on the dot description of Papillon's determination before she proceeded to explaining the villain's motivations with a serious expression._

" _That's because he wants to be the god of Fate." Tikki said._

" _Wait, what!?" Bridgette exclaimed in disbelief. Papillon already has a butterfly miraculous that allows him to transform people into akumas and he still more? How power-hungry can he get?_ _Surely the miraculous can't be that powerful…_

 _Then Bridgette has another curious thought._

" _Wait a minute… How does getting my earrings and Cat's earrings achieve godhood?" She asked in puzzlement._

" _The thing is, Bridgette…" Tikki bit her lip in hesitation before proceeding to explain once more. Bridgette is a good person and she knows her bug would never take advantage of such information, "Destruction and I… We're also Misfortune and Blessing respectively. When we become one, we form Fate."_

" _Fate…?" Bridgette whispered in awe._

" _Yes Bridgette, Fate. That's why the Ladybird and the Black Cat always work together because they are two halves of a whole. Just as how me and Pla- Destruction is Fate as whole."_

 _Horrifying implications start to seep through Bridgette's mind._

" _So if Papillon has both my earrings and Cat's ring..."_

" _Then the whole world is doomed to be his slave." Tikki responded sombrely._

 _The blue-haired girl frowned worriedly for a bit before shaking her head and smile in optimism at the kwami of Blessing._

" _Well, that's what Ladybird and Black Cat are here for; to stop anyone from abusing that power. As hero, I will make sure that never comes to pass." Bridgette spoke in determination._

" _I always knew you make out to be a wonderful Ladybird..." Tikki praised her humble bug with proudness in her immortal eyes, much to Bridgette's blushing denial of such compliment._

* * *

' _I remember now… This power… I can do whatever what I want with it…The power of Fate…'_

Having realised just how god-like the true extend of her current powers were, Ladybird gazed at the body that was once her beloved and felt a spark of hope blooming in her chest.

Hope, the one feeling that made sure to keep the light shining even in the darkest pits that life throws anyone in.

The hope that, maybe... Just maybe... The primordial magic that she could command from her very finger-tips could bring back Felix from death.

Ladybird stood up in vigour, surprising the purple kwami who just happens to be floating beside her. She aimed her hand in direction of Felix's body and a soft, warm purplish gold glow emanated from her palm.

Commanding the holy radiance that was the ancient magic of Fate, she focused all her thoughts into one sentence.

' _Felix, please come back…'_

Noroo, who was briefly wondering what was Ladybird's intentions, finally realised what was going on and his amethyst eyes widen in fearful shock and disbelief. He could not believe that Plagg would actually let her do _this._

He knew what was about to happen and he can't let it _happen_ because damn it, the magic doesn't bind him unlike Tikki and Plagg and he has to tell Ladybird the consequences of her actions.

Those consequences doesn't just affect her. It affects the entire _universe_.

"Ladybird, please don't-"

He managed to grab hold of Ladybird but the fragile glass of reality itself 'cracked'.

The benevolent mauve gold light that surrounds her turned a sinister shade of purple.

The 'cracked glass' of reality kept spreading from beyond the blip, the malevolent light overwhelmed the two.

The unholy glow encased the whole of Paris, onto the entire continent of Europe and eventually; enveloped the whole world.

The whole Earth, shrouded in nothing but the cursed light.

It was too late.

* * *

Tikki suddenly woke up from her sleep, her breathing erratic.

Marinette Dupein-Cheng, who was just about to lay down on her bed, glanced at the red kwami in alarm and worry as the embodiment of Creation attempted to calm herself down.

"Tikki, what's wrong?" The blue-haired girl asked in concern with wide eyes..

Tikki stared at her current chosen, who uncomfortably shared too much similarities with another blue-haired girl whom she had just remembered.

Shaking her head, Tikki puts on a smile. False it maybe, but convincing nonetheless.

"It's nothing Marinette, just go to sleep." Tikki shook her, reassuring her sceptical bug.

Marinette narrowed her eyes in doubt before sighing in resignation. She's too tired to argue with Tikki who was obviously lying and she just wants to sleep. It was a school night and she needs all the sleep she could get. Besides, she'll interrogate her the next morning.

"Alright, if you're sure. Good night Tikki." Marinette spoke drowsily before she yawned tiredly and closed her blue belle eyes, letting slumber claim her mind.

"Good night, Marinette." Tikki replied earnestly, a truly sincere smile on her tiny face.

However, Tikki's sincere smile turned into an anxious frown as she glanced at the window, the stars shining in all their glory among the skies in the night.

' _Plagg, what have you done…'_ The embodiment of Creation thought fretfully.

* * *

The Badge of Vision, otherwise known as the Peacock Miraculous, disappeared in a flash of blue light from Gabriel Agreste's safe.

And Adrien noticed that Plagg has been unusually quiet. Not even a single mention of camembert cheese that night.

* * *

A/N: Okay, maybe I am bit late with my scheduling updates and I am sorry for that. Hopefully, the next chapter would be uploaded next week. I hoped this chapter is worth the wait.

Oh yeah, I have to mark this story as an AU. My version of the Quantic universe is still similar to canon but the differences too large to ignore.

I forget to mention this last chapter but Felix is a freakishly hard character to write as compared to others. I know why Mr Thomas Astruc scrapped his character because he's too much a cliché and made pre-Marinette, the one that fandom called Bridgette, an obsessive fangirl whose feelings goes beyond creepy.

Writing this story makes me want to improve Felix's personality to a more likeable one but somehow I feel a bit disappointed with how it goes. Please leave a review so that I can see you guys' thoughts on this story.

* * *

Another trivia to get a better idea of the backstory:

Tikki - Kwami of Creation, Vitality and Blessing

Plagg - Kwami of Destruction, Decay and Misfortune

Noroo - Kwami of Inspiration, Empathy and Affinity

Dusuu - Kwami of Revelation, Truth and Vision

 **A/N: Woohoo... Here's the second remixed chapter. Just like the chapter before, it has a plenty of mistakes needed to be rectified and certain plot points expanded on. Sigh, I knew that when I first started out writing fanfiction, I never realized just how much I improved in the past 2-3 years I've made progress as a fanfic writer. Looking back, I made so much grammar mistakes *shudders*.**

 **Well then, as of this writing, it is the year 2018 and Miraculous Ladybug is already in the middle of season 2. That means more trivia for backstory, yay!**

 **Trixx - Kwami of Deception, Spirits and Illusions**

 **Wayzz - Kwami Of Conviction, Strength and Endurance**

 **Pollen - Kwami Of Coordination, Bonds and Sustenance**


	3. Regrets

**Miraculous Ladybug Fanfiction**

Introducing….

 _ **Wings Of Melancholy**_

Disclaimer: This show will **never** be mine. For entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 3 **Remix** : Regret

* * *

Marinette is worried.

Extremely worried

Awfully, tremendously worried.

Why was Marinette in such an anxious state?

No, it's not because of the daunting load of schoolwork that keeps filling up her study table nor was it the time-consuming duties of being the heroine of Blessed Luck; Ladybug.

And nope, it's not because of the unfortunate possibilities that Adrien might end up being Chloe's boyfriend or Alya renouncing their friendship or whatever ridiculous notions her stupidly stressed mind could come up with.

So what has eating away at Marinette's battered mind?

Tikki has been quiet.

Far too quiet.

The first warning sign was when the Tikki didn't even give her usual morning greeting when Marinette woke up from her bed in the wee hours of the morning light.

Instead, the blue-haired girl was greeted by the sight of the red kwami staring forlornly out at her bedroom window with an undecipherable frown on her face.

Marinette was about to call out to the embodiment of Creation when she suddenly remembered that she had a school that day and shot a horrified glance at her pink-coloured clock plastered on her equally pink wall. Marinette's blue belle eyes shrunk into pin-pricks, gasping in shock as she realized that both the hour and minute hands were way too close to the starting time of her class for comfort.

She was late for school.

Late for _school._

Adding even more stress to the ever growing pile of anxiety piling up within Marinette's mind, she has only less than ten minutes to reach her school, the esteemed 'Collège Françoise Dupont', before the school bell could rang.

In a maddening rush to her toilet room for a quick shower and hurriedly dressing up in her everyday casual attire like there's no tomorrow, Marinette grabbed Tikki in which the poor kwami squeaked in surprise before placing her inside her personal handbag before running down the stars descending from her trap door.

Having left her family apartment and reaching the bottom floor, Marinette ran across her parent's bakery. Before leaving however, she made sure to give a quick peck to her maman's cheek who was attending the cashier while waving goodbye at her papa as she grabbed a sweet snack for a quick breakfast.

Opening the bakery doors, Marinette thanked her lucky stars that her home happens to be in the same streets near to her local school and decidedly sprinted in a manner as though a bloodthirsty akuma was chasing her.

...Which happens to her far more often than she liked to admit.

Reaching the school steps, she roughly pushed her way through the entrance doors and continued running up the staircase to the second floor where her classroom is located. Glancing at her wrist watch, she has…

 _'Oh, no... 3 minutes!?'_

However, in that one moment when she wasn't looking in front of her line of sight; Marinette collided with another person. In the head. Painfully.

Oh so, so painfully.

"Kya!"

"Waah!'

Distracted by the blinding sensation of pain, Marinette tenderly clasped her sore forehead. Having not anticipated the sudden impact, the young French girl wasn't able to have a clear look of the other person. Regardless of whether or not she was in a hurry, Marinette could not bring herself to be annoyed and immediately felt the guilty urge to apologise to the other unfortunate victim of their mutual clash.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't look-

Both girls stopped talking. Marinette did not expect to hear her own _voice_ coming out of the other girl's mouth and judging from the her face expression, the other girl was not expecting her either.

Squinting her eyes at the girl in incredulous curiosity, Marinette could not help but cover her mouth in shock as she took in the other girl's appearance.

Thinking back on it, it was rather rude of her for reacting like that but there was no way she could have been prepared on what to do when meeting the other girl.

Wearing a stylistic black jacket over a simple white top shirt and short dark blue jeans, the other girl also shared Marinette's same hairstyle of two pigtails. However, there were noticeable differences such as the much messier style of hair and a rather definable cowlick on the top of her head. Paying even more attention onto subtle details, they even have the same set of freckles sprinkled over their noses and the same shade of sapphire blue eyes!

It was like seeing your identical twin come to life before your eyes.

' _Is she my long lost sister?'_

It was the only thought Marinette could think of.

Blinking owlishly in a stunned manner, Marinette's face could only form a completely dumbfounded face with her mouth gaping like a fish breathing for oxygen as she stared at the other girl. Had she been in a more calmer state, it would be so funny to see the disturbingly similar-looking girl repeating the same actions as well.

It was very clear from then on that both girls did not expect to see each other at school.

And then, as though breaking the almost reverent silence, the bell rang.

"Oh no…" Marinette whispered in horror.

The other, blue-haired girl inhaled deeply and her blue eyes grew resolute, grabbing Marinette's hands.

"Then let's hurry!" The girl exclaimed with a determined expression.

The same kind of expression that Marinette would see on herself whenever Alya forces her into watching videos of herself as Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting against the akuma of the day on the Ladyblog.

Before Marinette could even think more on the subject, the other blue-haired girl flung the classroom door open with a wide-eyed Marinette herself in tow.

The entire class turned their heads at the girls and upon noticing them, some gasped in shock. Apparently, they notice uncanny similarities between the two.

Mrs Bustier's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Marinette! And you must be…"

"Um, yes Mrs Bustier. I'm the new student for this class and I'm sorry for my late-coming. Actually, I accidentally ran into this girl earlier here and I uh…" The new girl stammered for a moment, her cheeks blossomed a warm red colour.

In the heat of the moment, the blue-haired girl must have belatedly realized that she could have dragged a student from another class into a different room.

Mrs Bustier sighed tiredly as she pinched the top of her nose, "It's fine, don't worry about it. This is your first day of school so I'll be lenient. Marinette, go to your seats and… Please introduce yourself to the class."

Marinette felt like an automation, wordlessly walking toward her seat and sat down. The only thing she could focused in her mind was the mysterious blue-haired girl who looks so much like her yet still look different on her own.

As said girl was standing awkwardly in front of everyone in the classroom, Marinette noticed the way she nervously rubbed her left arm with her right hand.

That nervous tic was a habit Marinette shared as well. As far as she knew, there was no else in her school with the same tic as well.

She could feel her best friend, Alya, subtly nudging her from the side. As an aspiring reporter, there was no way Alya would not have noticed the eerie similarities between her and the other blue-haired girl. It's only a matter of time before the ombre-haired girl would bombard Marinette with questions of the new girl.

As matter of fact, Marinette was so distracted by the presence of the other blue-haired girl that she had not even take notice of her Adrien in front of her. Her secret and self-proclaimed love of her life!

Alya raised her eyebrow in intrigue. This was definitely going to get interesting…

The new girl raised her hand half-heartedly in an attempt to wave, "Hi, everyone. My name is Bridgette Ortez and it's nice to meet you all. My favourite hobby is taking photos with antique cameras and I love eating macarons and I also have an interest in Art. The reason I… I came to Paris because I hoped to start over and lead a new life after..."

Bridgette inhaled sharply, as though she swallowed something bitter. Tears began to sting her blue belle eyes.

"Af-after... My... My..."

Her shoulders started to shake.

Bridgette looked down, not wanting to see their curious and pitying gazes as well as the single incredulous glare of that snotty blonde girl.

"Pa-parents... De-dea..."

* * *

 _"Maman, Papa?"_

 _"Yes, sweetie?" Her mother answered kindly._

 _Little Bridgette pointed her tiny finger at the food, "Is this cake for me?"_

 _Her papa smiled brightly, "Yep! Bridgette, this is your first birthday cake!"_

 _The soon-to-be seven-year old girl beamed. She was so happy that's she's old enough to eat a whole cake instead of just slices. Despite living in a bakery, her family always made sure to not let her develop too much of a sweet tooth._

 _Diabetes, they say. Which at the time, she don't understand_

 _"Really? Can I eat it?" Bridgette asked happily._

 _Her mother gently shook her head, "No yet, dear. You have to make a wish first. Then, you can blow the candles."_

 _Little Bridgette jumped excitedly, "Can we start now?_

 _Her father laughed boisterously, "Of course, Bridgette! Come on, let's gather around the table."_

 _The small flames on the colourful candles danced and sing, their radiant performance illuminating the dark room. Little Bridgette can't remember when her parents turned off the lights but she doesn't care. There's a deliciously sweet-looking cake layered with sprinkled frosting and powdery sugar in front of her!_

 _Her mother smiled at her daughter tenderly, "Bridgette, what is your wish?_

 _Little Bridgette smiled back, "I wish... I wish we can always have happy moments together."_

 _"Your wish has been granted," Her father rubbed her head affectionately, "Blow the candles, Bridgette."_

 _Little Bridgette blew at the flames, the gentle candlelight swished and flickered-_

* * *

"-Ugh! Just hurry up and skip your parents, already!" The same, snooty blonde with far too much make-up on her face protested.

Bridgette snapped.

"They're dead, alright!? They're died on a freak accident! They're no longer here and I'm still here because I-I... Because I-I-"

Without meaning to, an anguished sob escaped her lips; silencing the whole class into a stunned state.

She covered her face with shaking hands, not wanting anyone to see the dam burst in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Bustier… _*sob*_ … I can't do it. I need to go toilet."

"What, no, Bridgette!" Mrs Bustier tried to reach out for the blue-haired girl, but she ran out of the classroom before anyone could stop her.

Silence reigns. For a while, nobody in the classroom spoke. And then…

"What the hell, Chloe!?" Alya screamed indignantly at the mayor's daughter, standing up from her seat.

Chloe herself looked irked at the reason of Bridgette's parents' absence but quickly changed her expression to that of an aloof one, preferring to just stare at her immaculate nails. Alya, for that matter, looked ready for murder in response.

Marinette knew she had to do _something_ before a certain spoiled brat would get her _precious_ nails broken, consequences be damned.

"Mrs Bustier, could I go and see if Bridgette is okay?" Marinette raised her hand as she spoke up, her voice concerned and firm.

* * *

Bridgette splashed her face with tap water, trying to get rid the traitorous tears that flowed down her cheeks.

This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to be chirpy and optimistic in front of everyone and show that she's a happy-go-lucky person to hangout with.

And not this… Not this depressing girl who had just broke down in front of everybody.

And that girl… Her name was Marinette, was it?

Was she…?

"Bridgette…" A soft, masculine voice asked tenderly.

Said girl glanced at her jacket pocket, sniffing as she did so. The head of a certain purple kwami peeked out from the opening and she could see concern in his mauve eyes.

"It's my fault, Noroo. I caused this… All of this…" Bridgette croaked, wiping more tears from her eyes.

Tears started to flow in Noroo's eyes as well, the immense guilt stemming from his failure to stop Bridgette from unknowingly initiating the Quantic Reset taking it's toll on the butterfly kwami's mind.

"No, it's my fault. I didn't warn you in time."

Bridgette was about to correct him on whose fault it was when all of a sudden, screams of fear came from the outside. It didn't take for the two of them to put two and two together.

"An akuma…" Bridgette whispered in horror.

"No…" Noroo whimpered.

The dimensionally-displaced girl stared at the incomplete embodiment of Inspiration with sympathy in her blue eyes.

Half of the Brooch of Affinity clung onto her jacket while the other half was in the hands of a madman that was so disturbingly similar to Papillon.

"That's… That's your other half being forced to create akumas just like last time, wasn't it?" She asked delicately, knowing how horrified Noroo had been when he found out about Hawkmoth and the fact that he possessed a portion of the Butterfly; namely his other half.

Another Papillon spreading his reign terror, even in another universe.

"We… We must stop him." Noroo suddenly declared.

Bridgette flinched in fear and shook her head desperately at the purple kwami, her blue eyes wild with despair.

"No! I can't do this. No more... Please…" She begged at the sympathetic kwami.

"But Bridgette… Lives are at stake here…" Noroo tried to reason with her.

"And have Fate punish us again!?" She snapped, leading Noroo to flinch away from her.

Thoughts of Tikki's and Plagg's betrayal swarmed through her mind. The fact that they let her suffer the consequences of the Quantic reset and not even bother seeing if she was alright absolutely _stung._

Even worse still, Felix was nowhere to be seen.

Instead, Bridgette was replaced by another lady in red accompanied by her own chaton. Remembering the details from what Noroo could explain to her about the Quantic Reset, she was absolutely sure that Adrien Agreste was Felix's new replacement in this new universe. And apparently, Marinette was also for her too.

Brigette calmed herself upon seeing the instinctual fear from two years of abuse under Papillon's hands in Noroo's mauve eyes. Sighed apologetically, she muttered a sincere _'sorry'_ and tenderly rubbed the top of the kwami's head.

"Noroo… I know you want to make up for what has happened… But…" Her eyes shut tightly in emotional pain, "I'm not ready to take the mantle of being the Butterfly hero. Not… Not yet."

Noroo stared somberly at Bridgette before looking down, his expression reminiscent of a rejected puppy and _oh god, Bridgette felt so horrible._

The purple kwami nodded his head, "I understand Bridgette. I shouldn't pressure you like that, not after what happened. Ladybug and Chat Noir should be able to handle this akuma…"

The door flung open and Bridgette turned around in shock, Noroo quickly hid back in the jacket pocket.

The person is revealed to be none other than the akuma herself. Bridgette could only blanched in response.

' _Curse my luck. Of all times…Why did an akuma come to the girls' toilet!?'_

The akuma looks to be of Bridgette's age and has snow-white hair. The akuma's outfit comprises of a tight-fitting white spandex covering her whole body and wore a white mask that has no definable features whatsoever. Her weapon is revealed to be pure white antique camera that Bridgette recognises as a Camera Obscura, being camera enthusiast herself.

Bridgette could not move. She was literally frozen in fear and she hates it. She was once Ladybird, the former super-heroine of Blessing who had fought against many dangerous and bloodthirsty akuma on a daily basis. Hell, she had even confronted some of them in her civilian form.

She shouldn't be scared… She shouldn't…

The akuma raised her camera at the frozen blue-haired girl, her wolfish smirk ready to devour her prey.

"My name is Blanc Memoir."

Her finger was about to press the trigger, giggling manically as she did so.

"And your memories are mine to harvest."

A flash of white light appeared just as Bridgette closed her eyes.

* * *

"Dusuu."

"Yes?" The blue kwami replied

"Fate punished Bridgette for acting selfishly. I don't see it that way."

Dusuu sighed, "I know you are disappointed in them but please understand that Tikki and Plagg did what they could to lessen the punishment."

The teenaged boy scoffed, a scowl prominent on his face, "By resetting the entire universe? Take away her friends and family from existence? That seemed like an unnecessarily cruel punishment just for reviving me."

Dusuu stared sympathetically at his chosen, "Do you miss her?"

The boy's face expression softened, "Of course I do. I loved her with all my heart and I owe my life to her. It's the least I could do for bringing me back to life."

Dusuu smiled contently, humming in approval at his chick's confession before his entire body become stilled by loud screaming.

The dimensionally-displaced boy became vigilant and scoured his surroundings.

"An akuma? It's way too soon," He wondered out loud.

"Felix, are you ready?" Dusuu asked Bridgette's revived lover, his tone enthusiastic.

"After all that training? Of course I am," Felix retorted back with a proud smirk.

The Badge of Vision that was pinned on his breast shirt started to shine.

"Feathers Flared!"

While True Butterfly may not be ready, the Peacock shall join the Ladybug and the Black Cat in the revolt against the False Butterfly.

* * *

A/N: Marinette is too slow to reach Bridgette on time. And Bridgette herself spend too much time in the toilet. And Felix is back. That summary must be quite misleading on his role.

Okay, I actually meant to post this chapter on the 30th October but I forgot to save and it got deleted and it was late at night and I rage quit for a while. Then I start writing this chapter again so dang am I exhausted from writing this but it was fun. I hope my characters don't seem to be too bland.

How did Bridgette and Felix have the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculous? Why did Noroo split in half? Find out in the next chapter of _**Wings Of Melancholy**_! See yah!

 **A/N: Holy crap, this reediting took way too long for my comfort. So just like the previous chapters, I had to clean up the way too obvious mistakes haunting this poor chapter. Hope this furnished chapter was much better to read.**


	4. Fears

**Miraculous Ladybug Fanfiction**

Introducing….

 ** _Wings Of Melancholy_**

Disclaimer: This show will **never** be mine. For entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 4 **Remix** : Fears

* * *

Fear is an emotion Ladybug knows all too well.

It is the feelings of cowardice that once nearly drove her to abandon the mantle of Ladybug at the very beginning because she felt she could never live up the role of what she was meant to be due to her failure to purify Stoneheart's butterfly the first time. That was one moment she rather not repeat again and hopefully the last.

As insecure as she used to be, she realised just how important her duty was to protect Paris and her kind heart could never allow a villain as despicable as Hawkmoth to menace the City of Lights with his akuma butterflies. Especially when she saw Alya almost lost her life during Stoneheart's second attack.

The confidence she that gained after beating so many akumas proved that she'll never abandon her duties once more regardless of whatever fear she has because if she quit now, Hawkmoth will succeed and whatever plans he has for Paris will not be pleasant for everyone else.

Even if she was still afraid, she will just continue to push forward anyway.

Unfortunately (and ironically) for the polka-dotted heroine of Blessing, nothing could have prepared her for just how unorthodox the powers of Blanc Memoir that the akuma displayed ravaged throughout the entire city. Chances are; if the akuma continued enforcing her presence, there will be nobody left in Paris. Just was so frightening about this particular akuma's powers?

The fact that innocent people who have the bad luck to cross in Blanc Memoir's path and fall prey to the flashes from her camera become drained of everything that defines their physical appearance to the point they have become nothing more than literal white silhouettes as their remains.

To make it even more badly, Blanc Memoir could somehow grant sentience to the white silhouettes and turn them into hordes of aggressive creatures attacking anyone on sight whilst the akuma herself blends in within her personal army which makes seeking and confronting her even more difficult.

Let's not even get her started on the floating white sphere that has appeared out of nowhere in front of the Eiffel Tower that was once the size of a basketball, but now has increased to almost half of the tower. With every victim that Blanc Memoir claims, the bigger sphere had become and Ladybug has no doubt the connection between the akuma and the white sphere was no coincidence.

Whatever plan Blanc Memoir has with that white sphere in place will be definitely be catastrophic, Ladybug was sure of it and she has no idea how to stop the sphere nor the akuma herself at all. It's too early to use Lucky Charm and her partner was hesitant to use Cataclysm on the 'ghosts' as he aptly named them.

It was like the Pharaoh all over again with his mummies and Simon Says with his brainwashed victims. This time however, the army of 'ghosts' continued increasing with every victim falling to Blanc Memoir's camera and overwhelming the entirety of Paris.

So give Ladybug some slack when the situation become so grim it frightens her considerably.

At least the 'ghosts' could be dispelled with a hit from a weapon but not bodily contact.

As Ladybug and Chat Noir took shelter on an empty rooftop away in safety from the invasion of 'ghosts' unleashed by Black Memoir, the heroine of Blessing wracked her brains in vain to create a plan suitable enough to take down the akuma.

It's too early to use Lucky Charm in this period of time, especially with the onslaught that is going on and she couldn't afford to be vulnerable after her five minute time limit ends. She's not even considering risking Chat to use Cataclysm on the 'ghosts' for obvious reasons.

Never has she encountered an akuma whose powers are so _complicated._

Ladybug has her own theories on who Blanc Memoir really is and the more her mind connect the dots, the stronger the feelings of guilt and shame filled her already stressed mind.

The polka-dotted heroine buried her face into her not-so spandex covered hands as she sighed in frustration.

"My lady?" Chat Noir asked, his tone filled with unease as his catlike green eyes watched her in concern.

"Chat… I think this is my fault." Ladybug whispered, her voice riddled with guilt.

"Wha-what?" Chat stuttered in shock, his mouth wide open.

An akuma who takes away memories with her camera (at least, that was what Blanc Memoir declared), have the power to be in control of many people and the fact that her colour theme is white…

To start all over with a blank slate, has a passion for photography, lost loved ones in an accident that she could not stop and escape the painful memories of the past…

Ladybug blamed herself for not being fast enough and reaching out sooner.

"Chat, I… There was this girl… She was very depressed… If I have been faster, I could have comforted her and not let her be akumatised but… I… I… I failed."

She didn't cry but her confidence has reached an all-time low. Ladybug has already accepted that there are many occasions that she could not be there to help people who have suffered and prevent akumatisation from occurring.

The main difference this time was that she was right **there**.

She could have comforted Bridgette and prevent Hawkmoth from corrupting her but noooo, she had to go to the wrong girls' toilet and spent some time wondering where the heck was Bridgette hiding. By the time she got out and thought she reached the right toilet, the screaming has already started and Blanc Memoir stepped out from the toilet.

And now, many people are turning into monstrous white figures ripping everything apart. As if they have forgotten what made the City of Love their home. Even Alya has become one of them when she got too close to Blanc Memoir recording for her Ladyblog.

She failed and her failure has resulted in this… _Chaos_.

Two firm hands gripped her shoulder, prompting Ladybug to look up in surprise as her blue belle eyes meet vivid green orbs.

"Ladybug," her chaton spoked, his voice firm and husky, "Why would I, or anybody else for that matter, blame you for this because you're trying to do the right thing?"

"But Chat, I could have-"

"What's been done is now in the past. Don't be buried under guilt, my lady," he interrupted her, and his green eyes soften as his belt tail reached out to nudge her legs in an attempt to comfort her, "Even with all your flaws, you always have a heart of gold to help anybody in need and everyone appreciates that about you; don't forget that. After all, we have a butterfly to purify."

Ladybug's eyes starts to water. She knew her fellow superhero partner/best friend has his moments of sincerity, but this… This really tops all of them.

' _Chat… I would never asked for a better partner.'_

"Chat, thank you."

Chat Noir smiled earnestly in response but his eyes soon widen in horror and pushed Ladybug away, shouting, "Watch out!"

An ivory, misty hand clenched into a fist crashed into, what was meant to be the polka-dotted heroine, the pitch black hero in the face. Hard.

As the hero of Misfortune staggered away; his baton slipping from his hands, he could hear his lady's cries of concern for him amidst the haze of pain his mind has succumbed to while more hazy-like hands continued to grab his body from all sides. His mind struggled to regain coherency as he trashed about feebly in his captors grip as the 'ghosts' tried to rip his entire body apart.

There's no way he can dispel the white creatures without his baton.

The black cat is trapped.

The rooftops are supposed to be safe. As dangerous as the 'ghosts' are, the duo of Fate have observed with their own eyes that the silvery figures could not climb up walls, windows and ladders whatsoever due to them lacking simple intellect but now they do.

If the akuma was the one who granted them that ability just like how she granted sentience, Blanc Memoir might as well be Paris' most dangerous akuma everyone has ever seen and nobody would be safe. Not even the civilians who have barricaded themselves in the higher levels.

Hawkmoth must be so proud.

"No, Chat!" Ladybug screamed in horror as she managed to dispel several of the 'ghosts' with a swift swing of her yoyo but many more keep coming. Fending herself against the onslaught of ivory monsters, she stared in despair at the black flailing figure among the sea of white that threatened to tear her partner into seams as she struggled to reach out to him.

She couldn't reach him. She was too far away. After all that prep-talk to cheer her up, he was the one who about to suffer and she couldn't do a darn thing about it. Some hero she was.

Her eyes started to leak tears.

"CHAT!"

 ** _*slice*_**

Ladybug's blue eyes widen as the horde of 'ghosts' surrounding her disappeared in a flash as a blueish-green blur continued to eradicate every white figure in his(her?) way.

With how fast the person was moving, the vividly red heroine could only make out the weapon that was being held and used to slice through the ivory creatures. The weapons were some sort of fan blades with absurdly sharp points that he (she?) held in both hands and has the same colour theme as its holder. The colour of turquoise.

Chat let out a breath of relief as the hands that grabbed him disappeared and immediately scampered back to his lady while grabbing his fallen pole, eyeing the mysterious cyan blur that continued slicing the 'ghosts' non-stop.

As soon as the rooftop is cleared of the white monstrosities, the cyan blur stopped his (her?) movements and the duo managed to have a clear view of the one who saved them. Boy, were they in for a surprise.

The figure is clearly a male, a teenaged boy their age. He wore a similar spandex suit just like them but unlike the simplistic style of their costumes, the mystery boy's outfit consists of intricate designs reminiscent of peacock feathers that has the inner designer in Ladybug be in awe.

From the way the ocean blue colours and forest green highlights blended in; creating a soft hue that made it easy for the eyes. Impressively, there was even a set of peacock feathers connected together and decorated on the boy's shoulder blades; forming a mini-cape on his back.

The two exotic fan blades that he held seemed connected through two separate wrist guards on each hand and apparently, he could retract them back into said wrist guards; Wolverine style with magic included.

His mask's design, however, is simplistic just like Ladybug's with just blue and green spirals on it and his blonde hair is a tad lighter than Chat's albeit just as messy.

"Who are you?" Chat Noir questioned, his tone wary.

The other boy's steel blue orbs regarded them for a moment before bowing down to them in respect, much to the duo's surprise.

"My name is Paon Bleu and vessel to the kwami of Revelation. I am but a humble servant to the holders of Creation and Destruction. It's a pleasure to meet you two."

The Peacock has arrived and come to reveal his feathers.

* * *

Bridgette woke up, her ocean blue eyes frantic and flipped wide open as she look around frenziedly in her trapped state.

The only description the blue-haired girl could find that fits her situation was that of a sci-fi horror in real life. To elaborate on her situation, she seemed to be encased in some sort of white pod with a translucent, glass-like covering in front.

Fortunately, she still have some limited mobility inside of whatever cell she found herself in.. Through the translucent covering, there was nothing but absolute _whiteness_ everywhere. There were also other pods in front of her, but the people trapped inside were unconscious.

Bridgette could feel her spine shivering as she took in the severity of the situation. She was captured by an akuma, whose name is Blanc Memoir as she briefly found out through their rather short encounter before being spirited away by the flash of the camera.

She was trapped in some unknown place with many other victims like her and she has reason to suspect that this was the akuma's lair, which screams _dangerous_.

Before she could ponder anymore, a soft, masculine voice broke her out of her reverie.

"Bridgette…?" Noroo asked quietly, his voice anxious.

Bridgette sighed as she looked down at the purple kwami poking out from her jacket pocket, "Noroo, we got captured and trapped by an akuma. How much worse can this day gets?"

"Can you try and break out of this?" Noroo suggested, glancing at the glass-like covering that prevents them from going outside.

The former Ladybird stared at the covering warily for a moment but then shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh well, I was about to say 'what if the akuma hears us?' but since we're in this deep, we might as well try."

She tried to push her way out with her body as strong as she could but all that gave her a sore shoulder. She then attempted to punch the covering but after the first three tries, she gave up because her knuckles are very red.

With her back on the wall, she slid down in desolation as her shoulders slumped; moving into a fetal position.

"Bridgette…" The purple kwami whispered worriedly.

"It's hopeless. I can't get out. I'm no longer Ladybird and I have to depend on some other girl clad in red to rescue me and everyone else because I made one mistake and suddenly I'm so _useless_!"

Noroo stared at the crying girl in sympathy and looked down thoughtfully, wondering ways of how to improve the situation.

…Well, there was one way but she literally snapped at him for even suggesting it to her a few moments ago. Regardless, he had to try again. Having felt a significant loss of himself due to being incomplete, he has nothing to lose at this point. Even if it means igniting Bridgette's ire once more.

"You can still transform." He told her bluntly, straight to the point.

Bridgette looked up to the butterfly kwami in horror with a flat, "What?"

Inwardly, Noroo is terrified but he pressed on, "You're not useless. In fact, you're the opposite of that. You are a resourceful, kind-hearted individual who would do the best she could to help the people in need. I always observed that in you as Ladybird from last time and you still are."

The purple kwami then gave her a pointed stare, one that is kind but firm.

"You think you're useless because you believe yourself to be one."

The blue-haired girl had the decency to look flabbergasted, her mouth wide open in response to this before looking down; deep in thought.

' _Should I? After what has happened? What if I...'_

She bit her lips for a moment and glanced up to Noroo again, who only showed her an encouraging smile. A honest smile that says _'I believe in you.'_

Several tense seconds has passed and Bridgette sighed.

She can never escape the life of being a Miraculous hero. The least she could do however, was to do some good with it. She lost everything she held dear to her and now?

She has nothing to lose.

So screw it all, she will become the Butterfly heroine when she had to.

Touching the Brooch of Affinity, she looked at Noroo and what was once used to be a pair, now his one wing hanging limply at his side. The other wing is connected to his other half, enslaved by none other than Hawkmoth. She wondered what are the side-effects of having the powers of a miraculous split in half.

Noroo told her that, if transformed, her powers are connected to Hawkmoth's and works in a two-way street. If she gets stronger, so will Hawkmoth which was one of the main reasons why Bridgette doesn't want to transform right away.

Fortunately, there are ways of exploiting that connection to Bridgette's benefits but she has to be careful of reaping the rewards without alerting Hawkmoth from knowing how. She sincerely hoped that the other Noroo could stop himself from saying too much, no matter how much Hawkmoth forces him to.

All the more reason why she had become the heroine of Inspiration. No more innocent butterfly kwamis being tortured into being a weapon of corruption. Not when Bridgette wants to put a stop to it.

She stood up determinedly and nodded to the purple kwami, who smiled in approval and says, "The phrase is 'Take Wing'."

"Alright, then. Take Wing!"

* * *

Alya struggled against her pod, punching the covering with one hand while the other held her phone which is currently filming in livestream. Sighing in resignation, she stared back at her phone camera and showed a tired smile.

"Well, sorry peeps. No Ladybug in action. Looks like I'm stuck here with nothing but this phone for company," She sighed, rubbing her head, "Hang on, guys. I'll be rescued by Ladybug and Chat Noir, assuming I have already missed out on the action-"

A large gasp escape from Alya's lips as she moved the phone camera in direction of the glass-like covering, revealing sparkling mauve butterflies perched on the barrier that separates the inspiring reporter from freedom. A few seconds later, a feminine figure in purple come into view; causing Alya to start breathing heavily.

The girl in question wore a spandex reminiscent of Ladybug and Chat Noir's costumes except the lower half is pitch black whereas the upper one is a light purple. Intricate white lines on her chest region of her outfit crossed over to form a beautiful pair of butterfly wings and the weapon she held in her hand is a mauve cane that looks like it could hurt.

"Stand back!" The girl in purple cried out and Alya quietly obliged, her back against the wall inside the pod.

Using the cane to smash the barrier covering with all her might, it shattered upon contact and Alya stepped out warily. Eyeing the mysterious girl as she held her camera straight, the amber-eyed girl set to do what every reporter always to do; asking questions.

"Who are you? Are you related to Hawkmoth? Are you allies with Ladybug or against her?"

Alya cringed and put a halt on the torrent of words from her tongue. She admits, those last two questions lack tact. If the girl said yes, Alya Cesaire will be a very dead girl-

"Yes, I am connected with Hawkmoth but I am, in no ways, allied with that psychopath. I am firmly on the side of good alongside Ladybug and that villain will rue the day for misusing the Butterfly. My name is Psyche, I represent Inspiration and I will do whatever I can to help those in need."

The Butterfly has taken flight and spread her wings.

* * *

A/N: This monstrosity of words is my longest chapter ever yet. Hope you guys enjoy this and the fact that Bridgette and Felix could still be heroes in this new world, albeit with different miraculous. Once the affair with Blanc Memoir is over, their circumstances of how they managed to fit in Marinette's and Adrien's world will be explained.

This story is actually inspired by **imthepunchlord's** story _'Rise of Mariposa'_ and **Wisetypewriter's** story _'Lies Fly the around the World'_ as they gave me the general concepts of how Psyche and Paon Bleu came to be. I recommend you guys read them because they are actually quite interesting and their respective plots are quite unique and original. I admit that I copied Paon Bleu's name from **LFtatW** but only the name remains the same. The powers of the Peacock are quite different in my fic and so is the (incomplete) Butterfly.

 **Trivia:**

Bridgette and Felix happens to be 15 years old, around the same age as Marinette and Adrien.

This takes place before 'Volpina' so Ladybug and Chat Noir won't be that much suspicious of Paon Bleu but they'll still be wary of Psyche.

Bridgette and Felix were supposed to be the Bee and the Fox respectively for this story but reading those fics mentioned previously made me consider the Butterfly and the Peacock, with story twisters of course to make the Butterfly possible. I might consider doing a story with the Bee and the Fox some other time if you guys are interested in one.

 **A/N: I admit, there wasn't much remixing for this chapter because at the time I originally started typing out this chapter, my writing skills has made a huge improvement and I have to say; I'm quite proud of how far I go with my writing.**

 **Of course, just like anybody else, I'm not perfect and there's still grammar mistakes to fix but this honestly takes lesser effort than the previous chapters. Really, this chapter was pretty good on it's own. All I had to do was to get rid of the grammar mistakes and sentence structuring and that's it. Looking back, I'm was very of this chapter and still was.**

 **So, to elaborate on the timeline; the whole entirety of season 1 has already passed and this is the point of the story before 'Volpina' takes places. After the main characters dealt with Blanc Memoir and Volpina (yes, I admit. There will be a clash with her after Blanc Memoir), the rest of the story will tackle season 2. I know this is technically an AU, but I like to take from canon and spin it with my own twist.**

 **Plus, it helps that canon has already confirmed that Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth; which was a plot point practically everyone in the fandom sees it coming. I have a lot of plans ready for the poor Agreste brothers...**

 **See yah!**


	5. Freedom

**Miraculous Ladybug Fanfiction**

Introducing…

 ** _Wings Of Melancholy_**

Disclaimer: This show will **never** be mine. For entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 5 **Remix** : Freedom

* * *

 _Several minutes later…_

Psyche wasn't sure what to think of the red-haired reporter that tagged alongside her with her phone raised up, excitement dancing in those amber eyes that watched her so eagerly. The purple heroine has already known of the famed Alya Cesaire, creator of the Ladyblog and well-known online blogger/reporter who would readily risk her limbs just to record footage of occurring akuma attacks.

Not to mention, she was on live stream.

Freaking _live stream!_

At this point, the whole of Paris would already be aware of Psyche's presence in the city. This meant that Ladybug and Chat Noir will come to know her as well from the secondary source that is known as the Ladyblog and that's not how she wants to introduce herself to them. Unfortunately, the circumstances aren't very forgiving and she will have to make do with making a first good impression to Alya and the internet.

However, the one thing that disturbs Psyche the most is the sheer, uncanny resemblance between Alya and a certain girl that no longer exist due to being swept away by the Quantic Reset.

That particular girl was Tasha Olesh and just like Alya, she was a determined and reckless girl ready to face the world and learn whatever there is to offer. They both have the same hair colour, build and _oh sweet god_ , they even on the same beauty spot in the exact same place on their faces.

The only differences Bridgette could tell between them were be ethnicity and aspirations.

While Alya's goal is to be a bona-fide reporter, Tasha was more of a thrill seeker; finding enjoyment in extreme sports and activities.

' _Hey, Bridgette! Wanna go for a-'_

No. Don't remember. Don't let the memories get to you. One breakdown was bad enough.

Psyche was on a mission to get everyone to safety from whatever the hell this place was while the dual heroes of Fate handle the akuma a.k.a Blanc Memoir.

Even if it means having to endure the barrage of questions Alya is throwing at her.

As superhero and reporter wondered through the vast white hallways, they pointedly ignored white pods aligned in straight lines with unconscious people in them. Those things were the stuff of nightmares and Psyche preferred it would be better for their minds to focus on other matters.

"So… If Hawkmoth is your enemy, where have you been all this time? Why haven't you helped Ladybug and Chat Noir much earlier? " The aspiring blogger asked inquisitively, holding her phone up as she admired the glittering lavender butterflies surrounding them.

Psyche took a moment to consider the answer, frowning thoughtfully. What should she say? Her presence is already mind-boggling enough to anyone who have enough sense to differentiate her and Hawkmoth. How can she explain this one?

Her best answer, let her mouth spew out the words.

"I was temporarily disabled from using my powers at that time, so I wasn't able to assist Paris' heroes at the beginning," The girl clad in purple replied.

"Huh, that's why?" Alya blinked, her eyebrows raised.

"Now that I have regained my powers back, I will do whatever I can now to stop Hawkmoth; that I can assure you and everyone else."

"I see… What do you think of Ladybug and Chat Noir then?"

Psyche gripped her staff tightly.

Internally, Bridgette was screaming. To be truthful, she had seen the videos of her and Black Cat's successors in action on the Ladyblog since she wasn't here that long and she has to admit that they are very effective in what they were supposed to do. However, the idea of some other girl claiming the role of the spotted red beetle has made her feel very…

…Conflicted. Extremely conflicted.

And she has the perfect reason why.

Psyche hasn't even said a proper goodbye to Tikki due to the events that led to the reset and she later found out that the kwami of Creation and Blessing has chosen somebody else to be her holder in this new world. Behind her back.

Replaced.

And yet she still missed her.

To say that her heart has been stabbed with a sword is an understatement.

Alya began to notice the darkening scowl that has appeared on Psyche's face and she gulped nervously, fearing that she might have overstepped her boundaries. The red head knew it was just an innocent question but apparently, it seems offending to the butterfly heroine.

"Oh! Uh… Never mind. Do you know where we are?" She asked quickly, hoping the change in topic will appease Psyche.

Said girl blinked, confused at the sudden change in question. At least she doesn't have to dwell on that topic anymore.

"You know what, that's a good question." She responded, looking up.

Psyche noticed that the ceiling isn't flat but rather, it seems to sink in at the top. Like a sphere.

' _Huh… Are we in some kind of dome?'_

 **"Who are you?"**

She could hear Alya squeaked in fear beside her as she turned her head quickly in direction of the haunting female voice. Her blue belle eyes behind the violet butterfly mask widen as she steadied her grip on her staff, her stance defensive. The lilac butterflies that surrounded the two girls began to flutter nervously.

It's her. The akuma.

Blanc Memoir.

The iconic butterfly-like mask appeared in front of Blanc Memoir's face, signifying that Hawkmoth is partially in control and Psyche could hear the lingering confusion and curiosity in her (his?) tone.

"Someone who will take back Inspiration from the unworthy man that is you Hawkmoth!"

Psyche raised her staff at Blanc Memoir, her face determined and scornful while the akuma looked stunned for a moment before her face twisted to amusement and laughed.

" **HeheehehehehehAHAHAHAAHAHA!"**

The true Butterfly glared even more heatedly as the false Butterfly laughed mockingly at her.

" **I'm surprised. I'm really am. The fact that you're one of the few people who blinked at her flash shows just how inept you are in wielding the other half. Even Ladybug has more common sense to avoid it."** The akuma smirked, the butterfly-like light mask shone brighter.

Psyche's blue eyes widened behind her mask, shock and fright are the first emotions she registered in her mind. How did Hawkmoth knew? Did Noroo's other half told him?

Oh, and that little jab at her pride. That she'll focus on first. Oh, he's going to get it.

"At least I'm on the field doing the action. It's not like you can do anything but watch, you lazy arse!" She retorted back.

The mask of light disappeared, causing the akuma to growl hatefully at her as she summoned a bright flash of white light in her hands revealing to be the same white Camera Obscura that captured her and Alya earlier.

' _A portable type,'_ Psyche realised thoughtfully, ' _She must have a thing for antiques.'_

" **I was looking for someone else that have been caught in my flash but it looks like I settle for you two instead!"**

"Uh… Psyche? She looks like she's about to attack!" Alya exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Don't worry, just get to safety!" She ordered the blogger, said girl nodded quickly in reply and ran off to hide behind one of the pods as she continued filming the incoming confrontation between hero and akuma.

While Blanc Memoir readied her camera, purple butterflies surrounded Psyche protectively as said heroine smirked in excitement.

Her kwami did once stated that the Butterfly is not as combat-oriented, unlike the Spotted Beetle and the Black Cat, and was more of a _'passive planner with effective results'_ type of super just like how Papillon and Hawkmoth was like.

However, Papillon was the only exception; having gone toe to toe with her and Black Cat. If he could fight so well, apperently so can she.

' _Time to show whose boss, Hawkmoth.'_

"Hey, wait up!" A firm, masculine voice called out and all three girls looked up at the newcomer and once they saw him, their mouths agape though Blanc Memoir's shock quickly gave away to anger.

A boy who is of Psyche's age clad in blue and green spandex arrived as he jumped on a position alongside the butterfly heroine, his fan blades wide open.

"I had no idea what just happened but I can assumed you're the good guy then?" The boy asked, gesturing to Psyche who just nodded mutely in response; shocked at the sight of another miraculous holder.

"Alright then. My name is Paon Bleu and I stand for Revelation. Blanc Memoir, I'm right here! Come at me!"

At long last, The Butterfly and the Peacock has finally met.

* * *

 _Several minutes earlier…_

"You're a hero!?" Chat Noir exclaimed, excited at the prospect of having a new ally/friend to help fight against Hawkmoth.

"Servant, eh?" Ladybug's eyebrows raised, incredulous.

The bug heroine, however, remained suspicious of the newcomer that had saved them. That wasn't to say that she wasn't grateful, it's just that the timing of his rescue was way too coincidental. The guy did just admit he owned a kwami just like them so that helps stave off some of her suspicions but she still kept her guard up.

"That is correct, my- Ladybug," Paon Bleu responded in a cheerful yet formal tone. To his credit, the duo did not notice his slip up, "I apologise for not appearing much sooner but I have been training for an extended period of time to get used to the powers of the Peacock. I hoped I would make up for my absence by aiding you two against Hawkmoth and his akumas."

Ladybug frowned thoughtfully as she weighed the benefits of accepting help from a fellow miraculous holder who seemed to be apparently new to the superhero gig yet the skills he showcased were well practised. She thought that Chat Noir and she were the only active superheroes of the present and she wasn't even aware of other miraculous holders.

"Hey, Ladybug. This guy seems to be a real deal. I mean, he just straight up destroyed those 'ghosts'! Surely he can join us, right?" Chat Noir asked, enthralled with Paon's skills and cordial behaviour.

Ladybug sighed as she let off a reluctant but impressed smile. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't in awe of Paon's slice and dice and she knew herself very well that she hate liars. They could let the peacock hero join them and battling akumas would be much easier.

"Okay, sure we can team up. We're grateful for the help." Ladybug smiled in honest gratitude and in return, her partner let off a beam glowingly while the hero clad in blue grinned appreciatively.

She'll admit it. Akuma attacks has been getting much harder lately and the current one pretty much tops most of them. Ladybug loved to have someone who has the powers to get involved and be a superhero in his/her own right rather then it be just her and Chat Noir stopping Hawkmoth by themselves.

That, and Marinette will so be interrogating Tikki tonight. Regarding both her unusual behaviour and the discovery of other miraculous heroes. The presence of Paon Bleu had proven the sneaking suspicion she and Chat were not the only superheroes in the world.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Chat Noir spoke up, voicing the silent question in the air as he crossed his arms.

"Hmm… Well, Paon Bleu; what's your abilities?" Ladybug asked, gesturing to their newly recruited teammate.

Paon smiled at this, "Thought you never asked. As you two already seen, I can use my fan blades to cut my way through almost anything solid. That, and I can use Infinite Sight."

"Infinite Sight?" Chat pondered.

"Yes, Infinite Sight. It grants me to see a vision from either the past or future, one that relevant to the current situation and provides the answer we need to solve the problem. Of course, I have a time limit after using it."

"So basically, your magic could just show us the solution to all this?" Ladybug said, her eyes widened.

She did not regret recruiting her new teammate, her partner sharing that same sentiment as well.

"Well, only I can see the vision but yeah, that's how it works." Paon explained.

"Great! Does that mean you can do it now-"

" **Ladybug!"** A malicious, feminine voice interrupted the heroine of Creation, causing all three heroes to turn in shock at the direction of the shout and immediately moved to defensive stances; all their weapons ready and at their disposal.

Blank Memoir smiled maniacally as she approached the trio, white camera in hand as her army of 'ghosts' moved menacingly right behind her.

" **Now that I have found you and the Black Cat, give me your-"** The butterfly-like light mask appeared on the akuma's face, **"-who are you?"**

Obviously referring to Paon Bleu, the hero of Revelation raised his fan blades and grinned, "I happen to be a humble servant of Paris, ready to defend the city at any time from you, villain!"

Chat Noir chuckled to himself at Blanc Memoir's unamused body language as he nudged his lady, "I like this guy already, Ladybug."

Ladybug herself sighed, shaking her head in amusement.

The akuma growled, one of her hands starting to glow a vast white light and any light-hearted feelings from the trio immediately turned serious as they prepared themselves for an attack from Blanc Memoir.

With one hand holding the camera, she raised the other illuminated hand to the air; spreading the light to the 'ghosts' and somehow causes them to mutate into a variety of ghastly forms ranging from a large spider and scarily realistic looking android to a stringy-haired ghost girl and phantom-like shadows.

Giggling in glee at the sight of the horrified faces of the heroes, the akuma exclaimed, **"With the memories I have harvested from those I have captured, I will bring their worst fears to life!"**

"Oh shi-"

All Hell break loose.

* * *

Amidst the conflict that eventually led down to the streets of Paris, Ladybug has not noticed Blanc Memoir snuck up behind her and pounced on the unsuspecting heroine; leading both girls to struggle against each other on the hard concrete.

" **Found you!"**

"Kya!"

Chat Noir, busy swiping away the embodiments of people's phobias with his baton, noticed the scuffle between his lady and the akuma.

"Ladybug, no!" He howled out, but he was surrounded by the monsters in all sides and he could not reach his partner in time. It's like the reverse of the same situation several minutes ago but only this time, it's Ladybug in trouble and he's the one who couldn't do anything. If his lady gets taken out, nobody could cleanse the akuma and everybody would be at Blanc Memoir's mercy.

Fortunately for the duo, a certain peacock happens to be much nearer.

" **Now, Ladybug. Let me harvest your memories!"** Blanc Memoir screamed as she aimed her camera at the polka-dotted heroine, who was too near and unable to dodge.

Ladybug's sapphire orbs widened in horror as she saw the akuma about to press the button but Paon Bleu, as swift as the wind, dashed in and sliced the camera in half much to the shock of the akuma. As soon as that happened, both heroes jumped back from her as Blanc Memoir stared, scandalised at the falling cut-in-half camera.

When the camera broke upon contact with the ground, nobody moved; not even the monstrous nightmares as everyone watched with bated breath for the corrupted butterfly to emerge. However to their confusion, nothing occurred at all. No flying insect present at all.

"Wha-what?" Ladybug gawked, her mouth agape.

"That- that's not supposed to happen!" Chat Noir exclaimed, eyebrows high in confusion.

Paon simply frowned in dismay and suspicion, knowing that Blanc Memoir was no ordinary akuma. After all, the corrupted butterfly is usually hidden in the akuma's favourite possession which in this case they assumed it was the camera. Turns out, they got the wrong item.

Hawkmoth must be really going all out with this one.

" **How dare you… HOW DARE YOU!"** Blanc Memoir shrieked in indignation.

She raised her right hand at Paon Bleu and a flash of blinding, white light ensured; resulting in the same antique-like camera to appear. Though Blanc's featureless white mask betrayed no emotion, her body shook in rage.

" **You will PAY!"** She screamed, disappearing in a flash of light and appearing in front of Paon, the instantaneous transportation shocking the other heroes as they gaped at the scene.

"Oh no, Paon look out!"

"Paon move!"

Paon blinked in surprise as the camera flashed, disappearing into nothing as Ladybug covered her mouth in horror while Chat Noir tried to reach out for him but was too late.

"No, Paon!"

"Damn it, damn it!"

However, the most unexpected reaction came from Blanc Memoir herself, who muttered streams of denial as she shook her head frantically.

" **No, no, no, NO! This was supposed to happen!"**

"Hey, what did you do with Paon!" Ladybug shouted angrily at her

The akuma turned to her and while the polka-dotted heroine could not decipher any expression from her featureless mask, she could tell that Blanc would be gritting her teeth; assuming that the white mask is just covering her face.

"Sorry, Ladybug. I'll be taking your miraculous later because I have a bird in my house."

And with that statement finished, she disappeared in a flash of light once more.

"Wait, come back!" Ladybug shouted, throwing her yo-yo at her but it only passed through air.

The spotted heroine has never felt so frustrated and glum at the same time in her life as she clenched her hands into fists harshly. Not only did they lost their only ally who could solve all of this mess with his magic, they are now sent back to square one and Lucky Charm is still too risky to use in this situation!

Blanc Memoir has won the award for 'Akuma with the Most Convoluted Powers of the Year'.

"Ugh! Why must everything have to be so complicated!?" She yelled in frustration, closing her eyes tightly as she thought of her fallen comrade; who had only recently joined them, "Paon…"

Ladybug then felt Chat tapping her shoulder nervously and when she turned to him, her irritation quickly gave way for concern when she saw how pale his face was; his cat-like green eyes wide and frightened.

"Chat, what's wrong?"

"My Lady, the monsters…"

Her own blue eyes widened in realisation and gulped as she slowly turned her head at the formerly docile; now extremely aggressive army of phobia embodiments ready to pounce on them, their menacing red eyes dancing with savagery.

"Chat, run." She muttered quietly.

All Hell breaks loose again.

* * *

Panting heavily, Chat leaned against the wall for rest as he could feel his lady sat down on the floor tiredly beside him. Having escape the horde of people's worst fears, the duo managed to hide themselves in a remote alley where none of the monsters couldn't find them.

Losing the only friend who could help turn the tides and being worked to near complete exhaustion fighting the monsters, their situation has never felt so bleak. Chat was usually the cheerful one out of the two but even he has to acknowledge just how everything has gone for the worse.

He wondered about his friends from school; Nino, Alya and Marinette. He wondered about his dad and the staff back at home. He wondered if they were all spirited away by Blanc Memoir like everyone else and have their worst fears take their place or did they managed to hide somewhere safe and barricade themselves against the monsters.

So much possibilities of what might happened to them recycled through his mind constantly and unfortunately, (typical for the vessel of Destruction and Misfortune) every likelihood ended in a not so positive note.

His cat ears began to twitch as the local PA system starts whirring up, becoming very attentive to what might be announced with Ladybug thoughts being mutual as well.

" ** _Attention to all citizens of Paris, Mayor Andre Bourgeois has announced a city-wide quarantine to prevent the akuma attacks from spreading beyond the city. I repeat, a city-wide quarantine has been instated by Mayor Bourgeois to prevent further destruction the akuma."_**

Chat's eyes widened in shock as looked at his lady, she who represent Creation and Blessing, and his heart sank upon seeing the look of resignation on her face; her normally bright blue eyes now down cast. Things has truly got worse.

" ** _Do not leave your homes at all times. Barricade the doors and windows and protect yourselves in whatever ways you see fit. Until Ladybug and Chat Noir has neutralised the akuma, the streets of Paris are no longer safe. Anyone who attempts to leave the city shall be apprehended-"_**

Chat Noir wasn't listening any more. The only person he focused on was Ladybug, whose face suddenly changed from a dispirited grim to that of firm determination as she stood up with vigour beside him.

"My lady..?" He asked quietly, slightly unnerved by the abrupt change but nevertheless relieved to see herself again.

"Hawkmoth has gone too far this time. Because of the akuma he created, everyone is in trouble and we're only ones who can purify her. Blanc Memoir has to be stopped." She spoked softly, but Chat could hear the undercurrent of righteous fury as well.

He grinned, "You're right, my lady. Everyone's depending on us and we're going to end this."

She smiled back, "Right on, Chaton."

Ladybug took a deep breath and shouted, **_"Lucky Charm!"_**

A mirror fell to her hand.

No matter what, the Spotted Bug and the Black Cat will always persevere.

* * *

Paon groaned in discomfort as he opened his eyes stiffly, rubbing his forehead. As his vision began to clear, he was momentarily stunned to find himself in some short of enclosed space; reminiscent to that of a pod.

' _Have I been captured by the akuma?'_

Deciding that escaping is the best course of action, he expanded his fan blades to rip himself out of the alien-like prison and found himself in a space of white filled with rows of pods containing unconscious people inside them.

Could he be possibly inside the giant white sphere that has been growing in front of the Eifel Tower that he had seen from afar?

Sighing in exasperation, Paon closed back his fan blades and frowned in thought as he pondered on whether he should use his magic to find a way out and risk having a time limit in this situation. He soon realised that if Blanc Memoir still have some tricks up her sleeve that none of the heroes could anticipate, his spell might only way to expose her.

Then he whispered quietly, **_"Infinite Sight."_**

No way is he going to alert the akuma by shouting.

His steel blue eyes began to light up in a luminescent turquoise glow as events starts to flow through his mind.

* * *

 _A teenaged girl is seen arguing with an older woman, presumably her mother._

 _'Mom, please… Don't throw away grandpa's camera!'_

 _'Lisa! How many times to I have to tell you, it's no longer useable!'_

 _'But Mom! This camera holds so much memories and now grandpa is gone…'_

 _'I know that, Lisa… But the house is need of serious cleaning and there's barely enough space as there is. We can't keep that camera anymore.'_

 _'Can I just keep somewhere else?! Like in my school bag or under bed?! I don't want to throw it away!'_

 _'For the last time, Lisa! That camera has to go! You can't keep clinging to the past!'_

 _"I can't… I won't let you throw it away!'_

 _The scene changed to a park, where the girl is seen sobbing on a bench with the same camera beside her as she held a faded photo of her younger self and an elderly man smiling happily and serenely at the camera respectively._

 _'We always…*sob*… make memories together with this…*sob* camera… I don't want to lose you…'_

 _An akuma butterfly is seen flying towards the girl and merged with the photograph._

 ** _'That's all I need to know… Wait a minute…'_**

 _The scene changes once more, revealing the same place Paon was trapped in. Instead of him however, there were three girls and he recognised two of them. One is Blanc Memoir while other is the famed Ladyblogger herself, Alya Cesaire. The third girl was the one that caught him off guard the most._

 _"Someone who will take back Inspiration from the unworthy man that is you Hawkmoth!" The girl in purple shouted at the akuma._

* * *

The vision vanished and Paon was left with overwhelming discoveries. The girl in purple that he saw in his vision is clearly the holder of the butterfly miraculous. That was no way he could forget the striking familiar colour scheme and weapon of choice associated with Papillon and Hawkmoth.

But yet, Hawkmoth is the one who has been making the akuma which is only possible because of the Brooch of Affinity. How could this girl have Noroo...?

Gah, his head hurts too much trying wrap this around! But there's no doubt in his mind that for whatever reason he has, this girl had to be a good person. He just know it.

There's also the fact that she seemed so familiar as well… Does he know her before?

" **HeheehehehehehAHAHAHAAHAHA!"** He could hear Blanc's taunting laughter echoing throughout the lair.

Paon's steel blue eyes widened and soon enough, he ran as swiftly as he could to the source of the laughter so as to offer aid to the girl in purple as soon as possible. There's no way was he letting her face the akuma alone.

Blanc Memoir will go down in flames and Hawkmoth will pay.

* * *

A/N: Yeah more action! Sorry for the late update, things happened and this chapter grew too long for my liking. I got to stop expanding the chapter.

So yeah, to summarize, a lot of things happened, Paon Bleu meets our canon duo then Psyche and Alya later on. Also, Blanc Memoir's attacks might as well be one of the more devastating akuma attacks Paris has ever seen. I figured that even when the crisis gets resolved by Ladybug's Restoration spell (As my head canon called it), it would be making headlines in the news especially with people being kidnapped, have their fears personified and attacking others as well as the introduction of two new heroes.

In other words, everybody in Paris will be going through a very turbulent period at this point of the story and who's to say Hawkmoth won't take advantage of it.

Ohand I got news. In two weeks, I won't be updating new chapters because I'll out of the country for vacation. In other words, a temporary hiatus. I'm sorry this happened but don't worry, I'll be back soon enough to update.

Trivia!

I purposely misspelled Nooroo to Noroo because i thought it sound better. My AU, my rules.

 **A/N: Welcome to the final remix chapter of WOM. Now that this is done and over with, I can finally focus on writing out the next few chapters of this fic. I'm not sure when the next update will be at, but I roughly estimate around next week. Hope that you enjoy this chapter and see you in the next chapter!**

 **See yah!**


End file.
